4 De Julho
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Era aquele fatídico dia, de novo.


**Nota: Se eu morrer por causa dessa fic, chame-a de "Carta de Suicídio".**

**4 de Julho**

Arthur estava muito triste naquele dia. Muito, muito triste. Suas sobrancelhas extremamente grossas demonstravam isso claramente, já que estavam curvadas.

Era 4 de Julho. AQUELE DIA.

Ele era teimoso demais para falar com seu filho, que o traiu e esqueceu de todo o amor lindo e puro de todo o fundo de seu coração de nação, que ignorou completamente o fato que ele era um território lutando por outro, mas sim um homem declarando seu amor a outro e não sendo correspondido.

E isso foi confuso pra caramba, assim como a mente de Arthur.

Oh, como aquele americano podia ter largado todo o seu amor e afeto e tê-lo jogado fora para virar independente, mesmo ele sendo um pai relativamente abusivo? OH, COMO, DEUS?

Então sua mente confusa, emo e desamparada de nação cem por cento uke, moe moe e tsundere retornou aos flashbacks cheios de chuva, dor e angustia daquela luta, em que ele esqueceu de toda a sua masculinidade e chorou como uma garotinha de 11 anos que não vai pro show do Justin Bieber aos pés de seu amado filho, e foda-se o mundo.

Assim como a chuva pesada que caia fora de sua casa (Afinal, sempre chove em Londres), as lindas orbes do inglês estavam recheadas de profundas e azuladas lágrimas de arrependimento do qual ele nunca se livrou durante todos esses séculos, mesmo ele tendo superado coisas muito piores.

E ele perdeu toda a sua noção de ex-potência, e começou a soluçar pela milésima vez a perda de Alfred. OH, COMO ELE OUSARA FAZER TAMANHA SACANAGEM COM ELE? COMO ELE PUDERA SER TÃO INGRATO?

OH, COMO?

"Oooooooh, Alfred, como eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui comigo!" Gritou com a voz rouca já de tanto chorar, pois já tinha feito isso antes da fic começar, mesmo.

E então... Bateram na porta! Quem seria naquele dia tão infortúnio, cheio de dor e pesar? Não percebiam que ele estava ocupado se lamentando e depois indo se masturbar loucamente pelo americano?

Porém, ao invés de simplesmente mandar quem quer que estivesse lá fora tomar no cu ou algo assim de modo super grosseiro, ele se levantou com todas as suas forças e abriu a porta.

E, pasmem! Lá estava Alfred.

Ai, ai, ai, como ele estava crescido! Aqueles lindos olhos azulados o encaravam com cara de quem estava com fome, seu lindo cabelo da cor dos campos de trigo estava ensopado pela chuva e seu casaco que normalmente cheirava a hambúrguer parecia estar mais inglês naquele dia!

Oh, ele tinha voltado!

Mas, espera... Só depois de todos aquele anos! Não! Ele não podia ser perdoado depois de tanta puta falta de sacanagem!

"O que você quer, seu ingrato?" Questionou Arthur, sem nem ao menos ter a decência de desejar um feliz aniversário para a própria criança.

E Alfred o empurrou, de forma masculina mas ao mesmo tempo graciosa, pois só seria mais selvagem na hora do rala-e-rola mais tarde, e entrou na casa do seu papai.

"Eu vim comemorar meu aniversário com você, Artie!" Bradou, com sua voz tão máscula e heróica, ao contrário da fraquinha e tristonha, mas ao mesmo tempo fofa e brava de Arthur, e esta frase saiu meio paradoxal.

Mas ele não ia deixar! Nunca, jamais! Era uma questão de honra inglesa, se é que ele tem uma nessa fanfic.

E Arthur, como todo bom ukezinho chorão, ficou em choque, e não se defendeu quando Alfred o abraçou.

"Ah, Arthur, eu sinto tanta saudade! O fato de que eu te abandonei por todos esses séculos agora é irrelevante para nós dois, pois hoje nós estamos juntos de novo e eu estou arrependido, ou então só o suficiente para transar com você!" Sua declaração foi tão absurdamente sincera e comovente que Arthur desandou a chorar de novo.

"Não, Alfred! É tudo uma grande mentira! Eu te odeio, seu infeliz! Bobo! Idiota! Gordo! Bonachão! Saia da minha casa, mesmo eu querendo você, você não merece ficar aqui comigo! Devo sofrer... Sozinho!" O inglês fez algumas poses dramáticas, para adicionar emoção, e tentou empurrar seu filho, mas como ele era infinitamente mais alto e forte, não conseguiu.

"Não diga isso, Arthur! Você sabe que, por todos esses anos, eu sempre te amei!" E pá, tascou um beijão no sobrancelhudo. Sua boca tinha por questões óbvias e clichês o gosto de chá, enquanto que a de Alfred tinha gosto de milkshake de ovomaltine porque a autora adora esse sabor.

O mais velho tentou resistir com todas as sua forças de uke, mas Alfred é o seme e isso faz com que eles sejam fatalmente atraídos. Ele gemeu de modo baixo e moe quando o outro mordiscou seus lábios cor-de-rosa.

Oh, então ele realmente seria o primeiro a tocá-lo assim mesmo ele tendo vivido por séculos!

"Hmmmmmn, Arthur, mas como você está se entregando a mim..." Sussurrou o americano, se esfregando no outro, que mordia os lábios para se conter, mas sem muito sucesso.

"Pare com isso, Alfred, eu não quero! Prefiro me masturbar pensando em você!" Declarou, sentindo seu sangue correr pelas bochechas rubras após tamanha declaração.

"Oh, mas eu posso realizar suas fantasias de tanto tempo! Eu estou aqui, Arthur, e vou fazer isso agora mesmo!" E então ele o colocou em seus braços, e ignorou o fato de que a porta da frente ainda estava aberta, pois agora eles iam se comer e a casa nem era dele, mesmo!

Mesmo com os protestos fofíssimos de Arthur, o americano resistiu ao impulso de botá-lo no chão, e seguiu escada acima até o quarto do inglês.

Arthur foi jogado de uma forma delicada na cama, e esqueceu que estava com os braços e pernas livres, portanto, não saiu de lá e esperou pacientemente até que seu seme fechasse a porta.

Logo depois, ele se jogou em cima da pessoa que cuidou dele, trocou suas fraldas, alimentou, abrigou, enfim, e começou a retirar-lhe a camisa, revelando o torso branco e obviamente imaculado, com seus mamilos pequeninos e rosadinhos duros e expostos.

O americano mordeu os lábios com aquela visão claramente deliciosa, e começou a sugar e lamber os mesmos, capturando do inglês gemidos exasperados e necessitados. Finalmente estava se satisfazendo!

"Oh, Yes...!" Gemia, como em filmes pornográficos em que se imaginava com o maior quando assistia.

"Ah, Arthur, mas que gemidos lindos, não acredito! Parece um sonho!" Falou, passando a acariciar a evidente ereção do britânico por cima da calça.

"Não toque aí, Alfred, hhhhhmn!" Protestou, sentindo as lágrimas encharcarem os olhos só dele desfazer o cinto de sua calça e puxá-la junto com a cueca para baixo, praticamente arrancando-as do mais velho e deixando seu membro rijo à vista de todos os presentes.

"Mas como você é lindo aí, Arthur!" Comentou, brincando com o sexo alheio e retirando a sua própria calça, mostrando sua imponente e heróica ereção de seme que fez Arhur, virgem e que nunca vira outro pênis além do seu, tremer nas bases. Aquele troço ia mesmo caber nele!?

"Não diga isso, que vergonha! E, Alfred, como você é grande! Seja carinhoso, por favor, não quero sangrar!" Disse, agarrando-se ao seu seme e cheirando o casaco que ele não ia tirar.

"Relaxe, Artie, serei cuidadoso para não machucar meu amado..." Ronronou e brincou com os dedos perto da entrada do mais velho, porém não fez o favor de penetrá-los para preparar ele, e sim apenas deixá-lo mais excitado e com medo ao mesmo tempo.

E sem aviso nenhum, ele entrou com tudo no inglês, que gritou de dor. Você também gritaria se um pedaço de carne tivesse lhe penetrado sem aviso prévio, então ele tem seus motivos.

Todavia, para se redimir, Alfred esperou até que Arthur esteja acostumado com a invasão de seu membro ali dentro, já que ele era virgem.

"Oh, Artie, mas como você tem um cuzinho apertadinho e quentinho e virgem... Do jeito que eu gosto!" A autora dessa fic teria broxado com esse dirty talk, mas isso só fez com que o sobrancelhudo perdesse todo o controle.

"Cala a boca e me fode, Alfred! Faça de mim seu homem hoje! Eu sou seu, Alfred, só seu e de mais ninguém, pelo menos até amanhã, eu acho!" Gritou, sem importar se seus vizinhos humanos iam ouvir e estranhar tudo depois.

E como um bom seme, o americano não resistiu aos pedidos e charmes do menor, e começou a movimentar-se com alta velocidade dentro de Arthur, que gemia e gemia e gritava uns palavrões e coisas em inglês de vez em quando junto com ele.

"Ooooooooh, Yes! Fuck me, fuck me HARD!" Ele estava claramente enlouquecido por estar finalmente perdendo sua tão sagrada virgindade com o homem que tanto amava, odiava e desejava ao mesmo tempo.

"Estou fazendo isso, porra! Ah, ah, ah, Arthur!" Foi esta sua resposta. E o outro nem ligou pelo fato dela ser um tanto troll e broxante, pois estava mais interessado em se controlar para não morrer de prazer, se é que isso é possível de fato.

E mesmo sendo esta sua primeira vez, Arthur se comportava como um experiente, movendo os quadris e beijando e mordendo o pescoço do maior de forma praticamente profissional.

"Ah, Arthur, mas que delícia isso de ver você se entregando!" Provocou.

"Eu sei! E eu estou me entregando, pois sou seu, Alfred, seu lindo! Me fode com tudo agora, vai! Quero gozar com você!" Bradou tudo de uma vez, e então gemeu estupidamente alto.

"Então bora gozar junto, mano!" Alfred estava praticamente entusiasmado com essa idéia.

Logo logo, contrariando a lógica, eles finalmente chegaram ao ápice e gozaram juntinhos, se agarrando lindamente e gritando os nomes um do outro bem alto para que toda a Londres pudesse testemunhar o imenso amor do qual compartilhavam, e se melaram.

Alfred estava muito cansando, então se deitou do lado do amor de sua vida.

"I love you, Artie." Disse, e roubou-lhe um selinho, depois sorrindo de forma sedutora.

"I love you too, Alfred. Always." E além de comprovar que é um baita fã de Harry Potter, ele se aconchegou nos braços de seu herói americano e sensual.

E os dois dormiram juntinhos, e ainda sem trancar a porta da frente. Mas ladrões não existem nessa fic por pura e simples conveniência.

Foi um feriado muito feliz, afinal.

**X**

**PARABÉNS A VOCÊ, QUE LEU ATÉ O FIM, OU QUE DEU SCROLL DIRETO!**

Esta fic é uma Bad!Fic, ou seja, foi feita para ser ruim DE PROPÓSITO!

Numa linguagem mais BR, ESSA FIC TÁ RUIM, EU SEI, E EU FIZ ISSO PRA TROLLAR!

E sim, eu sei que isso é cometer suicídio no fandom hetaliano.

Bem, a verdade por trás desta fic é que ela é puramente uma paródia da maioria das fics USUK que existem por aí, cheia de mimimi de 4 de julho, lemons ruins, enfim. Não fiz isso com nenhuma intenção de ofender a ninguém, mas apenas criticar de uma forma que eu considero engraçada. Quem me conhece sabe que eu não shippo USUK, mas que eu respeito quem o faz, tanto que tenho amigas que gostam deles como casal e riram quando mostrei partes dessa fic.

Eu escrevi desse jeito exagerado pra dar graça, mesmo. Se você for olhar minhas outras fanfics, é que vai perceber meu estilo de escrita de verdade.

Então, é isso. Essa fic é uma paródia. Não levem nada aqui a sério (exceto essas notinhas em negrito no final, of course).

**Espero não ter ofendido ninguém, e que tenham dado boas risadas! 3**


End file.
